


It's Tradition

by TsukiyamaShoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, somewhere between aogiri and the end of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/pseuds/TsukiyamaShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets a visitor who has a plan to use holiday traditions to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

“Onii-chan, wake up!” He heard a high pitched voice say with a hand softly on his shoulder.

“Hinami? What time is it?” Kaneki groggily opened his eyes, he was bundled up in a comforter, his face on the slightly broken wall next to his bed.

“About ten am.”

“Why are you waking me up then? You know I was out last night.” He sighed anyways, untangling his body from the mess that was the sheets on his bed.

“There’s someone here to see you!” He could hear the smile in her voice, even if he couldn’t see it since his upper body had decided to be helplessly caught in his blankets sometime in the early morning after he’d gone to sleep.

“Who is it?” He had a moment of being slightly terrified of who else may be in the house already, calming when he realized it was Hinami and she wouldn’t let in anyone she didn’t know.

“It’s a secret!” She giggled softly, muffled by what was presumably a hand. “Do you need help getting up?”

“I’m fine…” He mumbled, more worried about who this not-stranger-but-unknown-person was, but she started undoing the jumbled folds to release him from the fabric. “Thanks.” He said, sitting up against the wall.

“You should probably put on some clothes, Onii-chan.” She looked away cautiously, causing him to look down to see he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose shorts.

“I’ll get dressed, go entertain your guest and I’ll be out in a bit.” Kaneki gave her a tight smile, getting up to close the door after she left. He took a quick peek out of his doorframe to see if he could see the person she’d told him about, but he couldn’t see into the main room from the hallway he was in.

He took a quick glance at his skin to make sure he was presentable and there were no marks leftover before heading to his dresser to pick out a t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants instead of his shorts he’d slept in. He ran his hands through his hair, patting down the more noticeable tufts sticking up and heading out his door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a man in a, well, the suit wasn’t as bad as he’s seen on the same person, but still a rather tacky suit with combed down purple hair. “Why are you here?” He asked curtly, his hands finding pockets on the side of his sweats.

“Isn’t it obvious, Kaneki-kun? I’ve come to wish you happy holidays!” Tsukiyama gave him a grin he’d become used to as of late, but it still sent chills through him.

“You’re about a week early.” Kaneki said flatly, taking his hands out of his pockets to instead fold them across his chest.

“Is that so terrible, mon amour-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ve brought you a present!” He continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all.

Kaneki rolled his eyes, biting this inside of his cheek as he asked “What is it?”

“So straightforward, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama smirked, stepping closer to the white haired ghoul across the room.

Kaneki felt slightly wary, but felt safe enough to not move further away, since Tsukiyama was neither an idiot nor willing to try anything in front of Hinami. “You can show it over there.”

“Non!” He declared coming to a stop immediately in front of Kaneki, a glint in his eyes as he told him to “Close your eyes, Kaneki-kun, you don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Kaneki reluctantly obeyed, hearing the rustling of a suit jacket before being told he was allowed to open his eyes again, being greeted with the sight of an arm being held over him and Tsukiyama smiling rather strangely. He didn’t understand until he looked up to see what was being held in the other’s hand. It was a small leafy object, the sight of which sent Kaneki to clenching his teeth in silent protest.

“No.” Was all he said, emphasizing the little shift in his arms, keeping them crossed tightly.

“That’s no good, Kaneki-kun, it’s the rules!” Tsukiyama continued his smirking, irritating the other with no relent.

“I’m not going to kiss you because of some shitty…”

“Tradition,” Hinami piped up.

“Yes, what she said, not because of some stupid tradition card you’d love to pull.” Kaneki stayed set in his spot defiantly, glaring up at Tsukiyama.

“Unfortunately, mon amour-”

“Stop calling me that!” Kaneki snapped, even though Tsukiyama continued to speak.

“You have fallen for it, and therefore, I believe I have earned a slight reward for getting you into this.” Tsukiyama laid a hand on Kaneki’s cheek, a surprisingly soft touch for him. “Besides, do you want to disappoint the little princess by not following the traditions set in stone?”

“You’re horrible.” Kaneki mumbled, before pulling Tsukiyama down by the collar, harshly pressing their lips together and moving away. “If that was all, you can leave now.” He kept his head turned away, the harshness in his voice sounding less sincere than it was before.

“Of course not, my dear Kaneki-kun, that was my own present. I was intending to take the lovely Hinami out for some shopping, and I would love you to join us as well.” Tsukiyama had an actual smile on his face for once, extending a hand out in the direction to where Kaneki was turned away from him.

Kaneki stayed silent for a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll go.” He walked over to Hinami, ignoring the hand offered to him.

“Wonderful!” Tsukiyama went to the front door, opening it, and bowing as they walked by him.

He got away with buying Kaneki a new pair of slacks on their trip, probably his only pair of slacks, and a few small touches on his shoulders as they went through the day, which he considered enough of a victory for the month. There was one time in which he called Kaneki mon amour while he supposed it went unnoticed as he wasn’t chastised for it.

“Have a lovely Christmas, Kaneki-kun!” He’d said far too loudly at the end of the day, wishing Hinami one as well before leaving.

“What do you think of him?” Hinami asked Kaneki after he’d gone and they were sitting on the couch together. Hinami had gotten many more clothes, as she was not averse to the gourmet’s habits.

“He...serves a purpose, I suppose.”

“Do you like him?” She asked, looking at him in a way that made it impossible for him to lie.

“He's not bad.” Was all he said before standing up, picking up the books on the counter along with a pen. “We’re almost finished with the kanji in this book, how about we read for a bit?”

Hinami gave him a wide smile, nodding as she reached for her notebook and pen. He’d never admit it, but she knew he was fond of the gourmet as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tell you I'm also Shuuneki trash because that's a thing for me.  
> Tumblr is seiiseragakii  
> Send me asks or anything  
> Prompts are cool


End file.
